Palar
Palar Egiprea Ragoth, the socially awkward but endearing samurai from Thal'Thaxia. Half silver dragon, half aquan elf his life is a wondrous mix of elemental power and elven solace. He seeks to become a hero one day to remove the stigma that surrounds half dragons, but for now, he is too busy exploring the world and experiencing the richness of its peoples and cultures to burden himself with such a monumental task as of yet. Backstory: Birth Palar is the youngest son in the Ragoth family. He shares a mother, Una Ragoth, with his two siblings but not a father. His mother Una's first husband was a low ranking soldier in the Naida'shel military who died at the hands of an orange dragonborn during a policing act in the city of Bjorsh, a little over ten years before Palar was born. Palar's father, the silver dragon Hostax, had been living among the sea elves for years before even meeting Una, but when he did he was stricken with her. That's the way Una tells it anyway. Half dragons are rare, because without the help of magic conceiving one is very unlikely, but against all odds, Palar was born from an egg covered in gleaming scales. Half dragons are not accepted on Thal'Thaxia due to the stigma they acquired in during the Rhenijir (Flowing Blood) wars a thousand years prior. No dragonborn alive remembers it, but for the dragons themselves who rule the lands it was only two generations ago. Some dragons who fought in the war are still alive today. Because of this Palar learned his elvish heritage through practice, but his draconic heritage he mostly just had to rely on what he read about in books. Reunited Hostax had moved on to explore and learn about other cultures before Palar was born, and he meant to come and see his son when he found out about him. But dragons often lose track of time and before he knew it his son had just passed his fiftieth birthday. Hostax returned to Alu'Marta to see Palar and they spent most of their time together talking about what it means to be a dragon. Palar was very interested to know what his limits were and what was expected of him due to his draconic blood. Sadly though, a week was all the had together before Hostax was called by his brother, King Wiyok, to reinforce a garrison out west at hammer's hollow. Palar never was told why, but his father seemed to know the urgency of the call and left immediately. Palar didn't hear any news about his father for a few months, and he was fifty now, which meant his draconic side was starting to rear its head. He had a need for combat, so an exception was made to allow him to join the Naida'shel military before his hundredth birthday. Palar was in a unique position when he joined the Naida'shel military. As a half aquatic elf, his fey bloodline made him immune to the strange effects of the fey wild, and his draconic blood tied him to the elemental plane of ice, making him the perfect candidate for missions into the feywinter. Palar saw many skirmishes in his time in the Naida'shel military. He fought in several underwater battles against the lizardfolk, he fought ice mephits in the fewinter and he battled countless sahuagin off the coasts of his homeland. He learned the intricacies of the Feywinter People's culture and laws and how best to survive in unforgivingly cold climates. Thal'thaxia However, near his sixtieth birthday he received a summons from his uncle who sent an escort of silver dragonborn to take Palar to his palace in Ullard. It was Palar's first time setting foot on Thal'thaxian soil, but somehow he felt like he was at home when he arrived. The feeling didn't last though. Upon his arrival at the Palace in Ullard, King Wiyok sat Palar down and told him that his father Hostax had been killed defending an outpost at Iskith'leggin when the barrier between the shadow fell and the prime material plane had ruptured. King Wiyok said Palar could stay in Ullard as long as he wished before and after his father's funeral. Palar was saddened by his father's death. It was the first time he had lost someone who he didn't know would be reincarnated again like his fellow elves would. Palar stayed with his Uncle for almost six years. In his time there he joined the winter wardens: His father's personal group of rangers who specialized in delving deep into the elemental plane of ice. Winter Wardens Second Legacies While Palar was in Thal'thaxia he discovered the teachings of a gold dragonborn Guru called Ahmutab who lived in the city of Sesden. Palar was attracted to Ahmutab's teachings of pacifism and tranquility and became a devout follower of his. Palar never met him in person, but he read all of his published works and transcribed sermons he could get his hands on. It helped keep him calm as his draconic blood began to mature even more and give him a more fiery temper. One thing Palar didn't expect was when he received a letter from anopther half dragon, named Taussig. Taussig's letter explained that he had founded a group of fellow half dragons called the Second Legacies, and they wanted to meet Palar. Palar jumped at the opportunity to meet other half dragons and within a month Taussig, a gold half dragon, came to see Palar with three other half dragons: a blue, a yellow and a Steel. All of them were from different walks of life and had different primary races, but their draconic blood gave them a certain understanding of each other. Taussig explained that their group traveled the lands of Vythamot as adventurers doing good deeds where they could. Palar agreed to go with them every now and then when he wasn't called upon to do work for his uncle. They were all skilled warriors, but they wanted to do other things besides kill since killing was the stigma on half-dragons they wanted to remove. They spent as much time as they could volunteering to help out as free labor for those who needed extra hands. A lot of people would turn them away even if they needed the help as Dragonborn aren't much for accepting charity, but they managed to make some good relations, especially in the city of Kisatha. The group spent many of their evenings together talking about how they handle their draconic blood and try to keep it in check. For Palar it was his temper and drive for glory in battle that got at him the most. But it wasn't that for every member. For the group's rogue, Spike, it was his need for shiny things that got at him the most. Spike always kept gold coins in his pockets so he could clench them whenever he had the urge to take something that didn't belong to him. Spike had his hands in his pockets a lot. Hanging out with them was the closest Palar ever felt like he was with his own kind. Palar spent the next few decades going back and forth between being a Winter warden, going on missions to the fewinter for Naida'shel and adventuring with his friends in the Second Legacies. One of their members, the steel half dragon, who was human aged and retired from the group only to be replaced soon after by a brown half dragon. Flouna However, on October 23rd 196 Palar was told by his Uncle that a dragon had been sighted on the wild continent to the north the mainlands had taken to calling Flouna. He wanted Palar to investigate and see if there was any truth to this rumor. The Wahda Guild Palar first appeared just prior to the mission to Mega Gara. Palar teamed up with the Wahda Guild Adventurers in order to get to the bottom of the mystery of the frigid sphere that sat atop the mountain. He had a personal stake in the mission as when they reached the top of the mountain they learned that it was Igjarjuk, Palar's great, great uncle who was trapped and inadvertently causing the sphere. Palar solved several puzzles on the mission, but not all of them. Thanks to Artemis' ingenuity Palar was able to get very rich off of the trapped spoils they found inside the castle atop the mountain. Palar also managed to convince the defeated Buraka to fight alongside them as they descended into the chamber of the Deathlock, who they assumed was a lich, Shirrogoth. Palar dealt the finishing blow to her by smashing the body of her dead child she had been using as a pact boon, after he was able to freeze it with his dragon's breath. After freeing his great great uncle, Igjarjuk used a tiny fraction of his stored power to stir Palar's dragon blood and allow him to form wings. After celebrating with the guild a little while, Palar went home again, having completed his uncle's mission. Time Skip During the first time skip, Palar spent time adventuring in Thal'Thaxia and bought powerful magical items with the money he had taken from Pride's peak castle. Dring this time he took part in a successful hunt for a Kraken that had escaped into the Shivvering Sea. Mainland Mayhem Palar returned to Flouna on his Vin'Cirden (World Quest) a sacred rite all who possess true dragon blood are granted. It is a time, no longer than 20 years, when they are allowed to leave Thal'Thaxia and experience the world freely. On his way to the mainland Palar stopped in Flouna to see how the Tabaxi and his Alfenheim friends were doing. He joined their mainland mission as an ally and during their travels served as a tank/striker and moral compass for the group as they went through their many adventures over in Agorice. Palar was about to leave again to continue his Vin'Cirden, but news of a dragon appearing on Flouna caused him to take the two month boat ride back to flouna to help his friends deal with what could await them. The Dragon in question had already been slain by the time he returned, and not wishing to spend two more months on the sea, he decided to stay on Flouna for a while to learn about the culture of the human settlements and the Tabaxi empire. A Storm of Stars Palar took part in several Zodiac dungeons, acting as a striker and sometimes strategist during them. He qualified to be selected to participate in The Gauntlet of the gods, but he and his good friend Koritha both abstained from participating in the trial. Holding that the trial's setup went against their moral codes and principles. Palar did not agree with the methods used by the angels of the gauntlet and chose not to support their endeavor. Palar took part in the final battle against the reassembled Majessia, dealing one of the largest strikes against her with his instant fortress. Relationships: Nyanta: Palar doesn't know much about Nyanta, but when he first saw the team heading to Mega Gara to investigate the Frigid sphere he pegged Nyanta as the most competent, and likely the leader of the expedition, and chose to hand around with him for the quest. But later he concluded Nyanta was more likely a man who'd had greatness thrust upon him, rather than one who had achieved it. Despite Palar hanging around Nyanta for several missions, the two of them just don't ever seem to click. Buraka: Palar's relationship with Buraka is a mutual respect of seasoned warriors. Both of them being men who had experienced many battles, they spoke a very similar language. At the time they met Palar recognized the kind of battle fatigue Buraka was facing, when a man feels trapped, and powerless to weave his own fate. Palar sat down with him and gave him the pep talk he needed and a warm up match to get his blood flowing again. During his first visit to Flouna, Palar's connection to Buraka was easily the fastest bond he formed. Palar remembers Buraka well, and respects him as a seasoned warrior. Artemis: Palar likes Artemis. When he first met her he thought very little of her as she was a wizard, and the arcane arts have never interested Palar. The two of them even had a few disagreements on the Mega Gara mission, particularly over how the loot should be divided. But she came up with an idea on how to get the gold out of the trapped treasure room, which made Palar very rich so he couldn't be upset with her even if he tried. She was also the only one to come and see him off when it was time for him to leave. He gave her an address to write to so they could keep in touch. She was his first friend he had made outside of Thal'thaxia and he wanted to keep in touch with her. Though at the end of the day she and he share very few interests, she is a very pleasant person and Palar likes pleasant. Koritha: Palar didn't know what to make of Koritha for a long time. She seemed well meaning if a bit childish for the first few months he knew her. But it wasn't until their battle with Septa-kem that Palar saw her true strength. The battle put Palar in a position he had never been in before, choosing to injure a few innocents to now to stop a greater catastrophe in the future. Palar chose to do this and and several innocents were injured as collateral damage because of his decision to finish the beast quickly. Koritha jumped in and healed the wounded he injured without missing a beat. Later at the feast Palar was bothered by his decision, wondering if there was some truth to the stigma on half dragons as being bloodthirsty and unfeeling. He asked Koritha if he had done the right thing. She put on a serious face and assured him that he did do the right thing If Septa-Kem had escaped, it could have injured hundreds more that they wouldn't have been around to heal. It was then he saw Koritha's wisdom. She is a strong warrior, a wise cleric and a hopeful friend. It was at that moment Palar gained an unshakable trust in Koritha that will never be shaken. Cajus: Palar liked Cajus. The two of them spend hours talking about philosophy, art, literature, history and sociology, often going late into the night. Palar often wants to focus on the more meta and thought only aspects of philosophy while Cajus is a much more, boots on the ground type, which Palar admires. Palar has even joined Cajus in his endeavor to write and perform a play that will communicate the acts and deeds of the Wahda guild. Abilities Magic Items * +1 Half Plate, Purchased in Thal'thaxia * Daern's instant fortress, Purchased at the Ivory Arcanum * Boots of Featherfall, Looted from Mega Gara armory * Gunblade, Looted from Mega Gara Armory * +1 Shield, Purchased in Thal'thaxia * +1 Trident, Purchased in Thal'thaxia * +1 Odachi (Greatsword), Purchased in Naida'shel Trivia * Palar's name was originally planned to be Salar. His name was changed only a few hours before the session he first appeared in began. Category:Player Characters Category:Characters